The look in your eyes
by dsha801
Summary: Dean finally could name the look that Michael always gives him.


**N.A. I know that I should be doing other thing but I wrote this for the Michean!week hosted(?) by 'sammyisgone' on tumblr, because there are few stuff about this couple. So yeah, I'm contributing.**

**I remind you again that english is not my first language, though I'm practicing.**

**And sorry if the title sucks, I'm not good with them, so if someone has a better proposition I'm all ears.**

**-D'Sha**

* * *

Dean has already gotten used to angels staring at him without blinking for ages now, being Cas' friend and all, though somehow the looks he gets from Michael unnerve him even more than when others do it. And it's not because is Michael who is watching him, (or well… at least not completely) it's because more often than not the looks he receives from him aren't the lust-y kind of stare.

The 'I want to fuck you' kind that he's also got used to receive, the ones that Michael gives him when he returns to earth after he spend more time than usual busy in Heaven. He likes that look, making him shiver with anticipation and excitement because he knows that when Michael is in that kind of mood it only means that they're gonna be on bed for a long _long_ period of time. Dean's still young but he knows that not even with the help of that little blue pill he'd got hard that fast again and again for hours. Gotta bless angel mojo for that.

So yeah, that's not the stare he's worried about, actually, he kind of looks forward to it.

The problem is the other look Michael gives him when Dean's not looking, and although he has caught him sometimes he hadn't had the chance to examine it closely because the angel would appear in front of him the next second to kiss him, so he kind of forgot about it and didn't even bothered to ask later. Though, a part of him doesn't want to ask.

A part of him is afraid of the answer. But even when he tries to ignore it or to don't give too much thought about it, he _feels_ it. He can feel it from behind his back when Michael does that look. His eyes always fluttering shut, not looking back as the sensation of is heartbeat speeding up starts to overwhelm him, the hair of the back of his neck would rise up as shivers ran freely down his back making his skin heating up. And fuck that, Dean Winchester doesn't blush! He doesn't do the 'teenager with a crush' kind of crap!

So that may be one of the reasons why he doesn't like it, for how stupidly young makes him feel. Or well, that's what he still keeps repeating himself over and over.

He closes the book in front of him and sighs.

"So are you coming or you only come to stand behind to look at us while we work?" Sam glanced up from the table where there were books spread with the research of their hunt, mildly surprised at seeing the archangel.

"Hello, Dean. Sam." Dean hears him approaching and tries to calm as he turns around. "And I don't think there is something wrong in watching you work, it's quite entertaining." He's already next to him when he starts brushing briefly the back of his neck with a hand; Dean took a deep breath as the fingers moved to his jaw line, hypnotized by the gentle touch. Dean couldn't stop looking at the angel's eyes, mesmerized by the concentration and emotion he finds in them as they follow the movement of the thumb that strokes gently his cheek. He half closes his eyes as Michael leans closer enough to brush their lips together, with his eyes never leaving his.

"Guys, I'm right here! Like in front of you. Can you wait for a moment until I leave?" Dean just grins at his brother and glances briefly at his direction before grabbing Michael's scalp and pulling him forward to deepen their kiss. He hears slightly Sam' groan as he stands up to grab his laptop to rush towards the door.

He thinks he hears a 'I'll be at the library' before the door closes, but he isn't paying attention. After all, he has an angel already undressing him.

-.-

"Seriously, Dean. At least wait until I'm out; or at least, give me a sign before you're jumping at each other." They're in the Impala, luckily with no serious wounds and as it was Dean the one who managed to give the final shot to the chupacabra he's in a good mood.

"Come on, Sam. Admit you like when Michael comes," Dean grins at his brother patented bitchface. "And think about it this way, he always tells us what we're hunting."

His brother scoffs before answering. "Oh, yeah. That would have been helpful if you would have just told me before I spend 4 hours researching in the library."

"What would be the fun in that, Sammy."

"Jerk."

"Bitch." He replied, for the sake of their personal joke, still grinning. "Though after the girly talk you trick me to hear, I thought you were happy of me being happy."

"And I am, Dean." Sam probably won't ever admit it, but he pouted. "But I always have to run out of the room whenever you two share the same space and it doesn't help that we don't know when Michael's gonna pop out so I can book another room with anticipation. And I'm not going to sleep in the car if the currently motel we're in is full."

"Hey! That only happened once and I was the one sleeping in the Impala, not you."

"Yeah, and I couldn't get in the car until I had proof you cleaned everything." Okay, this was getting a little annoying, though it also kept being funny but only because of Sam's expressions.

"Michael's an archangel; don't you think that he can't clean the backseat with just a snap of his fingers?"

"I just needed to see you doing it so I can at least calm my mind." He scrunched his nose as he said it.

"You're a big baby, you know that?" Sam glared at him, turning to look at the window with crossed arms. But after a moment of silence he started chuckling.

"Though, you know? It's really strange seeing you two acting like lovebirds." He at least didn't dare to look at him while he said that, looking down as his hands with a little smile on his lips.

"Hey, We're not lovebirds! We're totally sex eagles!" The brothers shared a short laugh at the comment, Dean as always, enjoying the moments of peace they got after finishing a hunt with no injuries as the adrenaline slowly left them. Sam sighed when the laugh faded and his smile turned serious as he turned to look at him.

"Just please, please, Dean. Don't ruin it. " Dean glared and raised an eyebrow, but his brother didn't gave him the opportunity to talk as he quickly added, "I mean, you know what I mean. I know you, Dean. You think that you don't deserve to be happy and when you finally achieve to have some of it you run away."

"Hey, I don't-"

"Yes, you do. Just promise me that you won't break with Michael or something just because you think you don't deserve it."

"Shouldn't you tell Michael that? I'm the hairless ape in this relationship, dude."

"That! That's what I'm talking about, man! I'm not worried about Michael dumping you or something, I mean, he looks at you like the sun shines through your skin or something." Sam ran a hand through his hair in clear exasperation. "It's obvious that he loves you just by looking at him." Dean almost choked with his own tongue, ignoring the next words that came from Sam's mouth. He kept his eyes on the road while his brother rambled, thankfully not noticing the little heart attack he just had. Because now that it was addressed, he couldn't ignore it anymore.

He finally gave a name at the look Michael always gives him.

_._

After Sam managed to ruin his post hunter bliss with all the touch-y feel-y talk Dean found a motel to sleep in, ignoring the sad kicked look on his brother's face as he walked over the bed to get some rest, shutting his brother's monologue for once and glaring at him when he tried to get him to talk again.

They didn't continue their conversation the day after, thankfully.

_._

Dean was alone the next time Michael appeared, four days after the last time. He looked around the dinner to see if some saw him appear out of thin air, letting a breath when he noticed that he was the only costumer that morning. They talked about Heaven's restoration and their last hunt while he ate, Michael stealing some of his fries from time to time.

The waitress came over to refill his coffee and told him about how they had fresh pie that they had out the oven not long ago, Dean smiled at her and glanced at the counter to take a better look at the pie, satisfied with the smell he nodded at the girl to bring him a piece. She chuckled, waggling a little too exaggerated her hips as she walked; but Dean ignored the pretty girl for once, his eyes never leaving the dessert as he pictured him eating that beauty.

He swallowed the lump in his throat as he felt Michael's eyes at him again. It got the usual reactions from him, but this time he didn't ignore it and took a deep breath as he turned to look at Michael in the eyes. They were soft and gentle, with the trace of a smile, full of an emotion Dean didn't want to name.

It was the same look Michael give him when he finished undressing him and instead of looking at his body appreciatively, like his usual partners did, he looked at his eyes. Or the times he just looked at him when the afterglows of his orgasm faded before leaning to kiss him.

Dean tried to ignore the tightness in his chest when he realized and acknowledged what he saw. Sam was right, Michael looked at him as if he were a precious thing, something fragile and beautiful. With the hint of possessiveness that someone would get after declaring something like _'This is mine and never would be yours'_

Dean only felt the single tear that fell from his right eye when Michael touched it with his fingers, leaning into his space to press their foreheads together. Dean didn't move as he felt the smile on Michael's lips against his own as he said 'I love you.'


End file.
